


A Day in the Shop

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: Brian and John take a break. Written with my friend invadingpinkys.





	A Day in the Shop

John tapped his fingers impatiently. "Come on, Brain. We're gonna be late. And I know how much that perfect attendance means to you."  
"I know! I know," Brian answered as he hurried to catch up. "I just got distracted."  
"With what?"  
"Pondering over yesterday's science lesson."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yep."  
"God you're such a dork."  
"Well that was rude," Brian said, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.  
John rolled his eyes. "You know I'm teasing."  
"I know," Brian sighed.   
John tapped his nose. "Lighten up."  
"I'm sorry, I just have a lot of big tests today."  
"Oh yeah. Those are today."  
"Yeah. I was up all night studying," Brian said, rubbing his eyes.  
"Brian!"  
"Hm?"  
"You need sleep."  
"I did get a little sleep . . ."  
"More than two hours?"  
"Maybe . . ."  
"Brian . . ."  
"Hm?"  
"Don’t you think . . .?"  
"Think what? That I'm overworking myself?" Brian asked.  
"You care too much?"  
"Of course I care! I have to keep up my grades for colleges."  
"That's not what I meant."  
Brian sighed. "I know . . ."  
"Well?"  
"I don't know!" Brian exclaimed and John raised his eyebrows in surprise. "It's just been something I've always done."  
"Bad habit."  
"Yep."  
"Break it."  
"How?"  
"Stop caring so much. Live a little."  
"But it's harder than that!”  
"Why is that?"  
"It just is!" Brian burst out and John rolled his eyes. "What?! I'm being honest!"  
"Yeah." Brian just scowled at the ground before him. "Brian."  
"Yes?"  
"Come on." Brian pretended to ignore him and continued staring at the ground. "Don't ignore me." Brian looked over at John stubbornly. "Brian."  
He finally relented. "No."  
"No, what?"  
"I refuse to be bossed around."  
"I'm not -"  
"Yes you are," Brian snapped.  
"I am not -"  
"You are, John." John let out a breath through gritted teeth while Brian involuntarily blushed slightly but stood his ground. "Let's go. We'll be late."  
"Okay . . ." Brian mumbled and John was quiet while they walked. "So . . ." Brian said hesitantly.   
"Hm?"  
"Are you angry at me?" Brian asked timidly. "I didn't mean to make you mad, I just find it hard to change my study habits . . ."  
"No. You're fine." He reached into his pocket and got out a pack of smokes.  
"Speaking about bad habits . . ." Brian mused. "I think you should give up smoking."  
"How about a deal?"  
"What kind of deal?"  
"I'll stop smoking . . ." He paused. "If you let up."  
"But . . . but my parents . . ." Brian stuttered.  
"Tell them you're in a study group."  
"What if they figure out?"  
"They won't. Just have some of your nerd friends cover for you."  
"I guess it might work . . ."  
"Trust me."  
"O-okay."  
"Now let's hang out."  
"But isn't school about to start?"  
"Ugh."  
"We'll get caught if we skip," Brian told him.  
"Maybe not."  
"There is a high probability that we will."  
"Party pooper."  
"That I am."  
"How about a game?"  
"What kind of game?"  
"Um . . ." Brian looked at John out of the corner of his eye. "Forget it."  
Brian winced. "I'm sorry?"  
"Not your fault." The studious boy was about to answer when the tardy bell interrupted him. "Well shit."  
"Yep . . ."  
"Now we can skip!"  
"I don't think -"  
"Too late."  
Brian was almost shivering with uncertainty and stress. "Is it?"  
"Yep."  
He relaxed a little, but still seemed hesitant about the idea. "Are you sure?"  
"Never been more sure."  
Brian reluctantly took hold of John's hand. "Okay . . ." John blushed. Brian slowly edged closer and laid his head against the other boy's shoulder. "Brian?"  
"Yes?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Keeping warm. It's cold out."  
"Uh . . . okay." Brian simply smiled and snuggled closer. John blushed and pulled him closer. Brian suddenly sneezed, his cheeks rosy from the cold. "Oh, jeeze. Come on."  
"S-sorry," Brian replied, shivering.  
"Don't worry about it. Let's just get you somewhere warm."  
"O-okay."  
John scouted the area. "Come on." Brian gripped John's hand tightly and follow him silently. "You doing okay?"  
"Y-yeah. Just cold."  
"You sure?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To my fav place."  
"Where's that?"  
"Just a little further."  
"Oh. O-okay."  
John softened. "It’s okay. You'll be fine."  
"I'm still a little worried about school . . ."  
John sighed. "Its one day."  
"I know," Brian responded. "But still -"  
"Brian."  
"Yes?" Brian responded hesitantly and John paused. "John?"  
"Hm?"  
"You stopped walking for a second," Brian told him.  
"Ah. Just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Stuff." Brian raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"Why does it matter?"  
Brian shrugged. "I was just asking."  
John grunted before pulling Brian into a car garage where it was surprisingly warm. "Here we are."  
"Where exactly is here?" Brian asked, gazing about the room.  
"Bobby's."  
"Bobby's?"  
"The auto repair shop?"  
"Oh. But what are we doing here?"  
"Getting out of the cold? Plus, I got work to do."  
"Can I help?" Brian asked tentatively.  
"Sure."  
"So what do we need to do?"  
"Fix this car." John tapped one.  
"Okay," Brian answered, staring at the car. "Where do we start?"  
"Just get me my tools. Should be in a green toolbox."  
Brian went over to a shelf and pulled a green box off of it. "Is this it?"  
"Yeah."  
Brian set it down next to John with a thump. "What do you need out of it?"  
"Hand me a wrench socket."  
"Which one?"  
"The wrench . . . fuck, just give me that one." He pointed.  
"No need to swear," Brian said as he handed him the wrench. John shot him a look before moving to start working. Brian watched attentively over his shoulder. John ignored him, focusing on the car instead. "So . . . what are you doing?" Brian asked.  
"Fixing the car."  
"I know that," he replied.  
"Then why ask?"  
"I was wondering what exactly you're doing to the car."  
"Fixing it."  
"Duh."  
"Exactly." Brian simply sighed. "What?"  
"Nevermind."  
"What?"  
"Nevermind," Brian repeated, looking away.  
He grabbed his chin gently and made him look in his eyes. "Tell me."  
"It's not important . . ."  
"Come on, Bri."  
"You'll just tease me if I say it."  
"Will not."  
"Yes you will."  
"Stop making my own choices for me and let me decide."  
"I think you look hot when you work on cars," Brian blushed. John looked at Brian with wide eyes. Brian blushed deeper.   
"Well."  
"I warned you . . ." Brian said and John gave a smirk. "You don't mind?"  
"Of course not." He held Brian’s chin and Brian visibly relaxed.   
"So . . ." Brian gave John a sudden hug, pressing his face into John's chest. John stumbled back a bit before steadying, holding Brian close.  
"You smell like peppermint," Brian smiled.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yep." John chuckled. "It's true," Brian grinned while John leaned over and kissed him shyly. Brian kissed him back and murmured, "I love you," in John's ear.  
"I . . . I love you too." Brian buried his face in John's shirt and laughed gently.  
"What?"  
"Nothing," Brian smiled. "I'm just happy." John gave a soft smile before tilting Brian’s head up slightly.  
"So . . ." Brian mused, staring into John's eyes.  
"So . . ." Brian rolled his eyes and kissed John again. John shivered before kissing back deeply. After a few moments, Brian had to pull away to take a breath. "Wow." John gaped.  
"Yeah," Brian grinned.  
"Not so much of a nerd anymore."  
"Is that right?"  
"Yeah."  
Brian huffed slightly. "You have quite the opinion of me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I can give great kisses if I want to," Brian said.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Prove it." John grinned.  
Brian grinned. "Do you really want me to?"  
"Hell yeah." Brian softly touched his lips to John's and held him gently. John chuckled before pulling Brian closer.  
Brian looked into John's eyes after a moment. "I love you so much."  
John chuckled. "Love you too, dork."  
Brian laughed. "Such a high opinion of me . . ."  
"At least you're a cute one."  
"I'm flattered."  
John laughed. "Good." Brian simply smiled again and snuggled close to John. "Hey, Bri."  
"Yes?"  
"Um . . ."  
"What's on your mind, John?"  
"I was thinking . . ."  
"Thinking about what?"  
"Maybe we could . . ." Brian raised an eyebrow. "Um . . . we could . . . um . . ."  
Brian took a step back. "I- I'm not ready for that."  
"What? No!" John shook his head. "I meant could we try dating?"  
"Oh," Brian let out a sigh of relief. "Sure."  
John laughed. "Dork."  
"Yes," Brian smiled. "Yes I am." John chuckled and kissed his cheek. "We should do this more often," Brian said. John chuckled and kissed his cheek. Brian relaxed and leaned his head against John's shoulder.  
"Stop distracting me. I need to fix the car." John laughed.  
Brian giggled. "Says who? You're technically not suppose to be at work right now."  
"Says me."  
"You're no fun," Brian pouted.   
"Says the stick in the mud nerd."  
"Ow . . . Feelings hurt," Brian joked.  
"Good." John chuckled. Brian clutched his heart dramatically. John laughed and kissed him sweetly. Brian smiled and hugged John again. "Seriously. Stop being cute." John grinned and pulled away and turned his attention to the car.  
Brian jutted out his lower lip. "Awww . . ." John chuckled and turned to kiss him. Brian stood on his toes and met John's lips. John laughed. Brian smiled gently. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too. Now can I work?"  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe?!"  
"Maybe," Brian confirmed.   
"Babe -"  
"Shh . . ." Brian hushed and John huffed. "Don't you huff at me!" John leaned in and huffed. Brian made a face before laughing.  
John chuckled. "Stop distracting me or I won't bring you to that lame nerd date."  
Brian pursed his lips. "Not fair."  
"Completely fair."  
"I disagree."  
"Too bad."  
"Meanie."  
"You knew that."  
Brian frowned slightly. "Fine," he whined. "I'll leave you alone."  
John pulled him back. "I didn't say leave. I just need to work. Otherwise I won't get paid, babe." Brian sat down in a nearby chair and observed John silently. John smiled and blew him a kiss before returning to work. Brian raised an eyebrow and leaned back against a wall. "Bri?"  
"Hm?"  
"Love you."  
"How could you not?" Brian asked, striking a pose.  
"God you're sassy."  
"Darn right, I am," Brian laughed and John laughed before turning his attention back to the car. Brian laid back again. "I wonder if they know we're gone yet."  
"They probably have called the secret service over you." John replied with a one shouldered shrug. "Me . . . not so much."  
Brian sighed softly. "You don't give yourself enough credit."  
John snorted. "You give me too much." Brian shot him a look. "What?"  
"Why are you so hard on yourself?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What do you think? Look at how you talk about yourself!"  
"What do you mean?" John returned his attention to the car with almost fierce determination.  
"You're always bashing on yourself! People do care about you, you know!"  
"No one does but you." John shrugged. "I'm okay with that."  
"But it's just not right!" Brian protested.   
"So?" Brian didn't respond and instead paced back and forth. "Bri."  
Brian stopped and looked at him. "Yes?"  
"Relax."  
"I can't!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because!"  
"Because why?"  
"Because it's just not okay!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because everyone should have people who care about them!"  
"I have you. That's all I need."  
Brian sighed and sat down again. "I suppose . . ."  
"There you go." Brian still didn't seem pleased, but remained quiet. "Bri."  
He looked down at his feet. "Yes?"  
"Baby . . ." Brian blushed slightly. "Look at me." He glanced up from his lap. "Wanna help me?"  
"Do you want me to?"  
"If you want."  
Brian smiled and stood. "Yes, I do."  
"Okay."  
Brian went to John's side and picked up the tool box. "What do you need me to do?"  
"Hand me stuff."  
"Okay. What do you need?"  
"Hand me that hammer?"  
Brian handed him the hammer. "Why do you need the hammer?"  
"To tap out the dents."  
"Oh, okay." He held out his hand expectantly. Brian blushed and handed him the hammer. John chuckled and started tapping out the dents carefully. Brian watched carefully over John's shoulder and stayed out of the way. John occasionally called out to him and Brian gave him everything he needed. Like he always did.


End file.
